1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for the computer aided diagnosis (CAD) of abnormalities and digital processing of radiological images. More specifically, the present invention relates to a user interface for an automated method and system for the re-screening and detection of abnormalities.
2. Background Art
Computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) systems use digital processing methods to assist users in the identification of abnormalities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,929 describes a user interface for facilitating the input of films into a CAD system. The user interface includes a scanner that receives and scans the film-based images and a film feeder that holds and transports them to the scanner. A touch-sensitive display screen is provided to display status information to and receive instructions from an operator. The display screen displays miniature images of the films having color-coded borders, the colors indicating to the operator the stage of the processing of the films. The interface also includes a bar code reader and allows the operator to conduct procedures for testing the scanner. However, there are a number of capabilities, in addition to the above, that could be furnished, but are not.